1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical collimating devices. In particular, the present invention relates to an optical collimator having adjustable features that improves the bonding and alignment of collimator components.
2. The Related Technology
Collimating devices are prevalent in modern optical communications systems. Collimating devices, which re-direct diverging and converging optical beams into parallel beams, are employed in a variety of optical apparatus, including optical filters, optical isolators, optical circulators, etc.
Typical collimators include a hollow cylindrical tube having a collimating element positioned within either end of the tube, and an optical component interposed in the tube between the collimating elements. A specified amount of clearance is typically defined between the surface of each collimating element and the tube inner surface to enable collimating element placement within the tube to occur. The amount of clearance that is defined between the surfaces of the collimating elements and the tube is typically relatively large to enable the collimating elements to be properly aligned within the tube. After placement and alignment, the collimating elements are bonded in place with epoxy or other suitable adhesive.
The above configuration for placement and bonding of collimating elements in known collimators brings with it certain challenges. Among these challenges is the fact that excessive amounts of adhesive must be used to bridge the relatively large gap between the tube and the collimating elements. This profusion of adhesive can subsequently lead to shrinkage and deformation of the adhesive over time, which can correspondingly create misalignment of the collimating elements within the tube. Such problems can eventually lead to performance reductions or even interruptions in the operation of optical components that are positioned with the collimating elements within the collimator.
In light of the above, a need exists in the art for a collimating device that overcomes the above challenges. In particular, a collimating device is needed that allows for the accurate alignment and bonding of collimating elements and other components positioned in the collimating device, while avoiding the problems associated with known collimating device designs.